Save The Eternal
by Apocalypticvortexofdoom
Summary: About a new generation of mutants living in an interetsing time on the brink of a new civil war. More inside
1. Chapter 1

Save The Eternal 

Disclaimer: All characters listed as original are my own. Any others are the creations of Marvel comics or Twentieth Century Fox. 'X-Men' is a Trademark of Marvel Comics and I am in no shape, form or fashion affiliated with any of the aforementioned organizations. The use of my own original characters, plots and other creations is at my permission only. Please contact me at or for permission of use.

This is a story about a new age of mutants. It takes place some time after The Last Stand. Most of the original characters are dead and mutants' place in society has changed. The initial hostility between humans and mutants has subsided, though there still exists much tension. The tension primarily is between mutant groups. There are three primary ones: The Advocates, those who want mutants and humans to coexist peacefully, The Resistors, those who feel that humans are controlling and want their freedom separate from human control (the Magneto attitude), and The Enlightened, non-aggressive mutants who want nothing but peace the world over. Our story focuses on mutants on all sides of the conflict, their struggles with on another and with humans.

The Groups 

The Advocates: Our story focuses on 7 Advocates who work together for human-mutant peace. They live at a compound style home in Citra Point, California, just outside of Los Angles. Their leader is a female mutant named Andromeda. Here is the list of the ones that we'll be talking about and their powers:

Real Name: Valerie Lane

Code Name: Andromeda

Powers: The ability to see slightly into the future. She can predict at a maximum 5 minutes; however, she does receive involuntary visions of major future events, which is of great benefit to her team. She also has the power to create and control gravitational fields. This power is consolidated and similar to Magneto's ability regarding magnetic fields.

Background: She was born in Italy and moved to the United States when she was 15. When she was 18 she began attending Harvard University where she received her Master of Science degree in biochemistry when she was 25. Considered to be a genius, she has seen many things in her time. She lived in and fought through the Last Stand and has always favored a peaceful relationship with humans, though she is not afraid to fight. One of her closest friends is the mutant Storm who runs a school in upstate New York.

Age: 37

Class: 5

Appearance: She is Caucasian with long brownish red hair that looks almost pink at sometimes. Her eyes are the same way. She stands at 5 feet ten inches.

Real Name: Madison Shinrah

Code Name: Nightshade

Powers: She has the ability to control shadow energy. She has not been able to master the creation of the shades but can still harness them as weapons and portals for inter-dimensional transportation.

Background: As the youngest member of the team, she is often uncertain about her own powers, but still fights hard. Her father is also a mutant. The leader of a major corporation, Sethroth Shinrah sent her to stay with the Advocates to keep her away from the cutthroat corporate world.

Age: 16

Class: 3 ½

Appearance: She is Japanese, Caucasian and black. She has mid-length brown hair and stands at 5 feet nine inches. Her eyes are black, but not in that creepy way.

Real Name: Vulcan Nacluv

Code Name: Werewolf

Powers: The ability to transform into a large otherworldly werewolf. When he is not in his wolf state he has senses comparable to that of a dog.

Background: Not much is known about him.

Age: Unknown

Class: 4

Appearance: Long dirty-blonde hair. He stands at 6 feet 1 inch and has strong green eyes.

Real Name: Jennifer Striate

Code Name: Ivy

Powers: The ability to control total plant growth. She also has a number of vines that can come out of her hands. Her powers are diminished at night and work best during the middle of the day.

Background: She is actually the result of a biogenetic experiment with plant food. She already had pheromone growth control ability and the accident enhanced it.

Age: 28

Class: 4

Appearance: She is full-on Japanese and has traditional Japanese looks. She stands at 4 feet 11 inches and has green eyes and short hair.

Real Name: Dante Romantic

Code Name: Mars

Powers: He has the ability to absorb other people's memories on physical contact. He himself has a remarkable memory and can recall any fact that he has absorbed about anyone else. Aside from this he can give others a mild amnesia on contact. The memory lapses that he gives others come in handily quite frequently.

Background: He was born into a family of mutants and simply joined 'the cause' when he was old enough.

Age: 19

Class: 2

Appearance: Black. Short black hair and light brown eyes. He is about 5 feet 6 inches tall.

Real Name: Alexandria Taro

Code Name: Tempest

Powers: She has the ability to control water in all of its forms. She can can't create it, but can draw it from its source and manipulate it into a weapon. The most dangerous of her powers is when she is near a large body of water where she can create tsunami size waves. She also has the power to breathe underwater and walk on top of it. She even has the ability to 'blend' herself with it (similar to Senator Robert Kelly).

Background: As a marine biologist and lover of all things water it is only fitting that she grew up at the sea where she discovered her powers. Like many others she started out hating humans but graduated to a different point of view. She then took it upon herself to join the Advocate cause.

Age: 26

Class: 4

Appearance: She has long blue and white hair and is 5 feet 5 inches. She has gray eyes and looks similar to a mermaid.

Real Name: Davis Dustin

Code Name: Falcon

Powers: Has the power to fly. Can create and control any amount of wind, up to a hurricane though he doesn't yet realize it. So far he has master only small wind currents and little tornadoes.

Background: One of many mutants that doesn't realize his full potential, he works hard to master his power. He doesn't know that he is possibly outmatched and couldn't be stopped even if someone tried. He came from a town where being a mutant was a sin and in his early years had his powers greatly suppressed. He works very hard to make up for lost time.

Age: 24

Class: 4 ½

Appearance: He has short white hair, blue eyes and is about 6 feet tall.

The Resistors 

There are many resistors and I couldn't possibly describe all of the ones that our story will focus around, but I will give you some background on two of the leaders:

Real Name: Brakiss Shinrah

Code Name: Pluto

Powers: He controls dimensional portals. He uses them to teleport and takes 'care' of those who oppose him. He also has basic telekinetic powers. He is one of the few mutants ever to exist who has reached the full potential of his power and knows it.

Background: He is Madison Shinrah's uncle and Sethroth Shinrah's brother. Like the other members of his family, he discovered his mutation at an early age and harnesses his full power. He has been a leader amongst the Resistors for almost 15 years.

Age: 42

Class: 4 ½

Appearance: Short silver hair. He wears a purple rob and cape and has one blue eye and one gray one. He is 6 ft tall.

Real Name: Maxine Islandnome

Code Name: Crona

Powers: Time control. She can isolate individual pockets of time around individuals including herself and speed them up or slow them down. She can do the same with objects, freezing them in mid air. She cannot control the span of time itself, yet; though she potentially could do so.

Background: Her background is unknown

Age: Unknown

Class: 4-5

Appearance: She is black with long black hair, brown eyes and is always seen wearing a business suit.

The Enlightened 

They are introduced later in our story and thus don't need to be described now.

I hope this gave you an insight as to where my story is going. For more information on the classes of mutants look below. Please review so that I know if I need to change anything. Thanks

-Ap

Classes

Class 1 only has slight enhancing abilities and would not be good for combat.

Class 2 has abilities that aren't outstanding, but generally alter some aspect of life to the point where normality no longer becomes possible.

Class 3 the most common class of mutants who have abilities that are somewhat intimidating. They are good in a fight but most commonly are beaten after moderate resistance.

Class 4 Mutants with major creative or manipulative powers. Generally have abilities that are similar to other classes, but enhanced to a certain degree.

Class 5+ the most involved class with little to no rivals. Typically have limitless power and work hard to find room for evolution. The most dangerous class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 A Debate to End All Debates 

" I fight not for myself, but for mutant kind. I fight not for my own vindication, but the collective justification of the existence of all mutants. I ask you all gathered here today: Is it wrong to be born different? It is a sin to be singular in a monotonous world of groups? What crime have we committed that society must indemnify our collective transgression. If I must die for this caused which I have committed myself to, then I must die. If I am to live to see a world fully united, then I will stand in that fictitious utopia and sing from the rooftops, "Peace, at long last." We, The Advocates, want but one thing…peace at long last. My message to you is simple and clear: Stop this intolerant resistance, now! If we fight out of our own collected ignorance, then are we no better than they. If we are so prejudiced to think that we are a "master race", then we are truly inferior. Cruel fate has brought us to this point…this point of no return. So I ask you: Will you continue to fight out of ignorance and indolence, for a cause that you are yourselves uncertain about, or will you stand and fight out of peace and justice for a cause that is defined and clear? The choice is only and always yours."

Sir Ruiz Shareazade stepped down from the podium in the Great Dome in Boston. It was the Capitol of Mutant Affairs and he was the elected representative of the Great Advocacy. His latter speech was to his opponents on the side of the Resistors. Most recently the mutant terrorist Brakiss Shinrah had made a number of threats to the United States Government. They responded with a threat of their own, to dissolve the Department of Mutant Affairs. The Resistors responded with threats of a war. Though the Advocacy agreed that such measure might be necessary at a point, they didn't think that an undefined violent conflict with one of the world's major superpowers would be needed right away.

All of this tension caused a great deal of concern amongst the leaders of the Advocacy. Chief among them was Mr. Shareazade, a class three mutant with the power to transfigure himself into any animal that he could think of. He had fought along side Magneto during the Last Stand, but came to recognize that his views were misguided. Some years later he had joined the Advocacy and made it his goals to change the way the world viewed mutants. Now he had such a chance and it was slipping away from him…slowly but surely. His fellow mutants within the Resistors weren't helping. Their goal was mutant domination and acts of terrorism. Led by the ever so cryptic Brakiss Shinrah, they were fighting hard to destroy everything that his predecessors worked so hard to build.

"When we fail to recognize the mistakes we made in the past, then history is doomed to repeat itself," said Valerie Lane. She was the leader of one of the more active Advocacy teams and was a strong supporter of Ruiz. She joined him at his seat on the right side of the stage every now and then, and made a strong effort to give him little pieces of ever so meaningful advice every now and then. Her words fell on deaf ears as Ruiz was distracted with what was happening on the stage.

"They'll attack hard and fast," he said dejectedly with little enthusiasm. The woman approaching the podium was his biggest fear. Maxine Islandnome was an opponent to be reckoned with both on the battlefield and off. She and Brakiss had made a concerted effort to counter everything that the Advocacy did.

She began to speak.

"I will be brief, for there are more pressing matters which demand my attention. The word of my mutant brother are true, we are at a point of no return. We have crossed the bridge and now it is time to let it burn. For too many years now have we allowed the humans to look down on us with their judging eyes. And it has been for too long that we have allowed them to condemn us to whatever fate they choose. We don't fight an undefined war. No, we fight with clear definition of purpose. We go onward with a goal in mind: Mutant superiority and freedom. This world is so cruel that you mustn't ask for your liberties anymore. You must demand freedom. You must demand salvation. And above all else, you must demand equality! If you fight beside me, then you are guaranteed victory. If you fight with them…then your only prize will be a dishonorable death."

Hundreds with the great arena cheered at her words.

"Then they have made their choice," Ruiz said with little to no optimism in his voice. "What are our chances of overruling a guarantee of victory?"

"Slim to none," Valerie said with a similar cadence as his own. " But we mustn't give up hope. No matter how deep the shadows run, there is always light."

Do you like so far?

I hope so. The next chappie, "In This Corner…"

Read and review as always


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who reviewed. I answered them to the best of my ability in the form of a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support so far. In This Corner 

He stood completely still in the dark vortex.

"This is the worst part," he thought to himself, "The calm before the storm."

The only sounds that could be heard in the thick shadowy whirlpool were that of his rapid, shallow breathing and heart beating out of his chest. Something moved.

"Go time!" he said out loud to himself.

Davis Dustin moved quickly through the cavernous chamber. He looked rapidly around for her, but she was no were to be seen. She had filled the room with a thick black shadow to give herself the advantage, but it wasn't going to work as far as he was concerned. Quickly, the mutant known as Falcon created a strong current of uplifting air around himself and rose to the top of the training chamber. Above the great black shadow he saw her.

Though it was only for a brief moment, she was there. Sitting in the middle of the gloom that she had created, Madison Shinrah crouched waiting for her prey. She failed to realize that the one she was stalking was actually stalking her.

"Time to make my move," he said confidently.

Mustering all of the mutant strength that he had, he sent created a strong tornado. Moving at about 50 miles per hour, the dangerous cyclone ripped toward his target. Caught off-guard, Madison panicked. Quickly avoiding the first cycle of the tornado, she dashed to the side, giving herself enough time to get it together. Mustering up her powerful shadow energy, she sent a blast at him in a straight line. It hit him dead on and sent her sparring partner falling to the ground.

She relished the moment and took the time to gloat to herself. But it wasn't so soon that congratulations were in order. She had completely forgotten about the still mildly powerful twister swirling at that very moment behind her head. The very moment she remembered Falcon's windstorm was the very moment that she was swept up by it. It sent her flying against the opposite wall in the training chamber.

As soon as he saw that she was down, Davis stood up to finish her off.

"Enough!" The voice came from the observatory platform in the training complex. "End training session."

The voice came from Dante Romantic. Though he was technically the weakest member of the team, he held a lot of sway at Sanctuary, the home of a number of Advocates. He himself had skipped 5 grades in public school and went to college at the age of 15. He graduated just a few months earlier with one the first Bachelor of Mutant Studies degrees.

"Excellent work you two," he said as they approached the platform.

"Thanks!" they said in unison.

"However, you both still have some areas that you can improve on. We all do."

"What specifically?" Madison asked, " I thought that I was doing a pretty good, job. I mean I used my power to full to put my opponent at a disadvantage just as you taught us. I even took your advice at followed up after my initial attack."

"I have to agree," Davis interjected, " I mean we are doing all of the things that you and Valerie teach us. What possibly could we have to work on? I personally think that we are ready to go in to the battlefield."

"Well you might feel that way, but there are a number of people in the Advocacy that don't exactly agree with that. It's not that you aren't doing the things that we say. On the contrary, you are two of the few students that I've seen in my short time with the Advocacy that actually listen to everything that their Unit Advisors say. Still, you are just using your powers. You aren't using them correctly as they relate to our mission."

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Davis. It was slightly awkward for Madison and he to be questioning Dante with such a passion. Davis was actually almost five years Dante's senior and Madison was only three years behind him. Still, because of his remarkable retention abilities and all of the things that he had learned in his almost two decades, Dante had knowledge into the deeper thing that surpassed anything that other two of them would ever achieve.

" The Advocacy does not take as its mission to destroy any opponent who gets in its way. True, we will fight for what we believe in, but not so aggressively. Today, you two exhibited an aggression that students of the Resistor's way would display. We would not wish to cultivate such a spirit. Don't worry," he said observing the distressed looks upon their collective face. " You'll learn all in good time."

"I certainly hope so," said a somewhat piqued Madison.

" Oh, I almost forgot, Andromeda wants us to meet her at the situation room, fifth teen minutes ago."

" Oh my stars and stripes, I hope that it's a mission," said the easily excitable Madison.

"She didn't exactly say," replied Dante, " but here's hoping.

An Extravagant Looking Office At The Resistor's Headquarters, rural Nevada

"What waste of time do you have for me today, Maxine?" asked an obviously miffed Brakiss Shinrah.

"At least pretend to care," said the seductively evil Maxine Islandnome, " afterall, this is all apart of the "master plan".

"What is it?" he demanded.

"A group of three mutants, fresh out of one of our best academies in New York. I think that they'll serve our purpose very well," she said.

"And I thought that it was a kitty cat named buttons," he replied rather sardonically, "shame." The cadence with which he said everything made it seemed like he was constantly pissed. Though Maxine knew the whole story since she had worked with him for some twelve years, she still indulged him.

"Shall we go down and meet them?" she inquired, more of a command.

"Let's," he acquiesced finally.

They made their way into a stone walled conference room a few floors down to find themselves facing two girls and one boy. Brakiss pulled each of their files from a filing cabinet and read them each out loud:

Real Name: Adriana Drake

Code Name: Temptress

Powers: She releases an illusion-creating pheromone that works on both sexes. It can make people see whatever she wants them too, changing her own appearance and those around her. She can also use it to act as a hypnotic agent.

Background: Born and raised by a strict Catholic family, she knew that they wouldn't approve of anything out of the ordinary. So, the moment she found out that she was a mutant, she ran away from home. At the age of only ten, she didn't know how she was going to survive. She was taken in by a former mutant known as Raven Darkholme and was trained for six years to use her power to its full potential. At 16, she joined the Resistors where she trained at their academies across the country for ten years. She would have graduated after eight months, but she was so unruly and had to keep being transferred.

Age: 26

Class: 3 ½

Appearance: She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, is Caucasian and stands at about 5 feet 6 inches tall.

Real Name: Natalie Enozo

Code Name: Ozone

Powers: She has the ability to raise or increase a room's temperature. This temperature alteration doesn't affect her at all, but she can't alter it but so much without becoming weak herself. She can also isolate heat or cold energy and use it as a weapon.

Background: She was raised by mutant parents to recognize her superiority over humans, so that when she was eligible she joined the Resistor's best academy in New York She trained for a full year when her potential was recognized.

Age: 22

Class: 3 ½

Appearance: She has short brown hair, brown eyes and stands at about 5 feet 2 inches

Real Name: Brandon Heath

Code Name: Thor

Powers: The ability to control electrical energy. Though he can't create it, he can manipulate it any way that he chooses. Aside from this he can control electrical devices as long as he is in a close proximity.

Background: He was raised by mutant parents who encouraged him to be peaceable. Their efforts proved futile when he ran away from home and joined the mutant academy at fifth teen.

Age: 16

Class: 4

Appearance: He has good length brown hair, gray eyes and is about five feet 7 inches.

"Welcome aboard," Brakiss said, suddenly having a change of heart.

Hope you liked. Let me know by reading it and subsequently reviewing. I really appreciate all of those who did review so far. I try to answer all of them, clearing up anything that needs to be and making changes as they are needed. Thanks for all of your input. Feel free to email me and I hope you look forward to the next chapter.

-Ap


End file.
